


Game, Set, Match

by Daydreamer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Humor, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer/pseuds/Daydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto contrives a plan to have Sasuke join him and Itachi in their bed, only the outcome doesn't exactly play out exactly as he had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game, Set, Match

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sephonei on Ygallery a year or two ago. Please enjoy.

Naruto Uzumaki sat in the large plush chair watching his lover of several years pluck away on his computer. Normally he would not have the patience to sit while Itachi worked but today was different. It marked the day his plans would come to fruition for everyone.

"I want Sasuke."

Itachi glanced over the rim of his reading glasses. "For what?"

"You know what," said Naruto with a huff.

Itachi leaned back in his office chair and grunted. "And I'm not enough for you?"

"Don't start that bullshit. I'm only saying what you already feel. You want him too." Naruto sniffed indignantly at the neutral look crossing Itachi's features. A little jealousy would have been nice, even if it didn’t completely work into his final objectives.

"What makes you think I want Sasuke? In case you haven't forgotten, he is my brother. We share the same parents." Itachi folded his arms across his chest. "I won't stop you if you would rather belong to him."

Naruto stood and slammed his hand down on the desk. "We have a date with Sasuke tonight. We, not me…not you, we have date."

"Naruto—"

"Did you realize that he turned down another invitation for a date last week? I bet you didn't. With each one I see him turn down, I know he's growing a little weaker towards them. One day he will accept it and then our chance will be lost." Naruto wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and straddled his lap. "I didn't want to lose our chance."

Itachi smiled faintly while furrowing his fingers through Naruto's mess of hair. "And Sasuke agreed to this…date?"

Naruto had the grace to blush at the question. "Not exactly."

Itachi's brows rose into his hairline. "Define…not exactly."

"I kind of…maybe a little…insinuated that it would be a double date." Naruto clenched his eyes closed, waiting for the reprimand from his lover. When it didn't come, a single azure eye popped open to stare at the dumbfounded look spreading across Itachi's features.

"You do realize Sasuke will not be pleased at being played."

Naruto gave a small snort. "The bastard won't care once he looks at me. I'll be so fucking sexy; the only head that he will be thinking will be the one in his pants."

"You're an idiot." Itachi shoved Naruto from his lap. "Did you even consider how I would feel when you made these plans…or Sasuke?"

"Stop sounding self-righteous. I love you more than anything, but you aren't happy with just me. There is a small part of your heart that I can't access—a part that belongs to Sasuke."

Itachi glared at Naruto. "Of course Sasuke is in my heart. He is my brother."

"For fuck's sake…you talk in your sleep…and trust me, those moans are not because of nightmares." Naruto stuck out his tongue as if he won the battle.

"You are such a child." Itachi plucked his glasses from his nose and rubbed the skin in a habit revealing his frustration. "Can you really speak for Sasuke? I will admit to my desires for Sasuke being less than brotherly, but Sasuke is not me."

Naruto wrapped his arms around Itachi's slender waist and hugged tightly. "He wants us…he just doesn't know what to do about it."

"And this is what you came up with? Threesomes never work. Someone always ends up hurt." Itachi closed his eyes and lifted a hand to stroke where Naruto's hands clasped on his abdomen. "I don't want to lose you."

"Never. Our threesome will work. Trust me. The best way to get Sasuke is to treat him like chess."

Both of Itachi's inky brows shot into his hairline. "Have you ever beaten Sasuke at chess?"

"Well…no…but trust me. He is going to be putty in our hands."

oOo

Naruto sipped at his water, eyes gleaming at Sasuke. "Nervous?"

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Sasuke glared across the table at Naruto and his brother. "I'm not interested in dating anyone…not to mention one who is late."

Naruto grinned and signaled for the waiter. "Then let's start. I'm hungry and my hunger waits for no one."

"Figures," chuckled Sasuke. A quick glance at Itachi had a faint dusting of pink dotting his cheeks before he hid his face in the large menu.

Naruto didn't miss the blush and covertly elbowed Itachi. "See," he hissed.

Itachi released a small cough into his hand before turning his gaze back to the menu. "So it would seem."

"What are you two whispering about?" Sasuke's gaze darted between the two. "You had better not be thinking of leaving me with the bill."

"Not like you couldn't afford to pay for dinner, Sasuke," smirked Itachi over the rim of his wine glass.

Sasuke glared angrily. "It's the principle of it."

"Can we just have a nice dinner?" asked Naruto.

Itachi snorted. "This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm going to have a cigarette. Order for me."

A determined look entered Naruto's eyes. "I'm going in for the kill."

Itachi's brow arched. "A little premature, don't you think? We haven't even had dessert."

"You know you'll get fat if you keep eating sweets."

A smirk spread across Itachi's lips as he leaned forward and pecked Naruto on the lips. "I'd give up you before I'd give up sweets."

Naruto pouted visibly. "Nice to know how much you love me."

Itachi grinned and deepened the kiss for a moment before pulling away. "Go play, but watch your step. Sasuke isn't me. I give into you…he doesn't."

"Who could resist me…seriously?" Naruto plastered his usual grin on his face and jumped to his feet, following Sasuke to the front of the restaurant.

"I miss the days when you could smoke at the table," grumbled Sasuke as he leaned against the wall near a large ashtray. "It's a shame."

"It's to keep other people from having to smell your smoke, you ass."

Sasuke shot Naruto a look and snorted before returning his attention to his cigarette. "So where is this blind date you practically begged me to meet? As much as I love having dinner with my asshole brother and his idiot boyfriend, I have better things to do than sit and watch you two make lovey eyes at each other."

"Hey! Itachi is not an asshole."

A small smirk worked across Sasuke's lips. "I don't hear you denying the idiot part."

Naruto's lips parted in indignation. "I'll have you know that I've a graduate degree in child psychology."

Sasuke snorted and blew a waft of smoke in Naruto's direction. "Itachi has two graduate degrees."

"Itachi is a freak of nature." Naruto grinned slyly at Sasuke and pumped his hips a few times to insure the point was gotten across. "In more ways than one."

Sasuke blinked before choking on his inhaled smoke. "Fuck! Damn it, Naruto."

"I got your attention, didn't I?"

"Moron." Sasuke took another drag from his cigarette before tossing it into the ashtray. "Make sure you tell your moron friend that next time he had better ask me himself so I can properly reject him before he can stand me up again."

"He's here."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto. "Where?"

"Here." Naruto grinned like the cat that caught the canary.

"Well, where is he so you can introduce us?"

"You already know him." Naruto's grin widened exponentially.

Sasuke sighed and glanced heavenly. "So, where is he?"

"Right here." Naruto opened his arms wide for effect. "It's me…well, me and Itachi."

"So he called and said he wasn't coming." Sasuke rolled his eyes and moved to walk past Naruto. "You could have just said he wasn't coming. I still would have come with you and Itachi. Contrary to belief, I love my brother and I…tolerate you."

"God…and you call me a moron." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arms and forced him against the wall. "There never was a blind date…well…that's not true…me and Itachi were the blind date. Just us."

Sasuke blinked at Naruto. The wheels were visibly turning in his head. It was a rare thing for him to be surprised and Sasuke was definitely surprised. "Come again?"

"I was always better at demonstrations rather than talking." Naruto leaned forward and plastered his lips over Sasuke's.

As kisses went, it was determined and full of unfettered lust. Naruto's tongue took advantage of Sasuke's shock slack lips and pushed inside. He tasted of expensive tobacco and the wine he'd drunk. It was an addicting taste, so different from Itachi. He wanted more and more.

Sasuke regained use of his faculties as the shock passed. He shoved at Naruto's shoulders, forcing him to pull back, disappointment spreading across his features. "Stop…fuck…God…why did you do that? What about Itachi? You're cheating on my brother."

"What? I'm not cheating on Itachi." Naruto remained where he was, pressing Sasuke against the brick outer wall of the restaurant. "You've got it all wrong."

"All wrong? You don't kiss brothers like that and as long as you are with Itachi, you are my brother too."

Naruto leaned forward with a grin. "Mmmm…I definitely think that is the way brothers should kiss."

Naruto pressed his advantage and moved in for another kiss; however, he did not have the chance to savor it due to the fist plowing into his jaw. Pain shot up his cheek and his teeth cut the inside of his mouth, causing blood to gush out with its coppery flavor.

"Fuck, Sasuke!" Naruto bent over while holding his throbbing cheek. He wasn't sure which was worse, the throbbing outside his cheek or the throbbing from the cut on the inside. "What was that for?"

"For fucking cheating on Itachi. Son of a bitch…you better not come near me again or I might kill you for doing this behind Itachi's back."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Sasuke! Itachi wants you too. We both want you."

"Stop lying," hissed Sasuke.

"I'm not lying. Fuck, Sasuke, listen to me."

Sasuke clenched his fist before relaxing. "I'm done listening to you. You can fucking pay for whatever Itachi ordered for me."

With those words, Sasuke left Naruto standing with a swelling jaw and frustration plastered across his face. "Why are you such a fucking bastard?!"

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned to see Itachi frowning at him. "Sasuke got away?"

Itachi rolled his eyes and lifted a hand to check Naruto swelling jaw. "Didn't I tell you to be cautious?"

"Yes," mumbled Naruto.

"What did I say?"

Naruto sent Itachi an annoyed look. "That Sasuke was not you."

"That's right and did you heed my warning?" Itachi gave a particularly hard poke to Naruto's jaw.

"Fuck! No, I didn't. Geez, don't injury me any more. I think the bastard broke my jaw."

Itachi chuckled and turned to enter the restaurant. "Your jaw isn't broken. If it was broken, you would know."

"How do you know? It fucking hurts like hell." Naruto pouted and held his jaw as if afraid it would fall off.

Itachi sent Naruto a look before entering the restaurant to pay for their dinner and have it boxed up. "I suppose this means I will have to go about fixing your mess."

Naruto whined. "I can do it."

Itachi chuckled and ruffled Naruto's hair. "I'm afraid Sasuke might kill you on sight if you show your face anywhere near him. Let me handle it."

"Fine…but I want to be there."

"We'll see."

oOo

Naruto was still pouting a week later on his couch. The bruise had turned a lovely shade of yellow and stood out starkly against his tan skin, making him look as if he had participated in a drunken brawl with a boxer. He glared at Itachi as he stood to answer the knock on the front door.

"Come in, Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't speak as he moved into the living room. His gaze landed on Naruto, lips turning upward in a smirk filled with satisfaction. He popped his knuckles for effect, causing Naruto to pale visibly.

"Sasuke, stop scaring Naruto."

Sasuke glared at his brother. "He deserves it. I take it by him still being here that he didn't tell you why he has a bruise on his cheek."

"Oh…he told me…in very graphic detail." Itachi sat beside Naruto with a smirk, crossing his leg elegantly and tapping a finger against his knee. "I'm here to ease the troubles between us because I don't like knowing that my brother won't come visit me because of a small misunderstanding."

"Small misunderstanding, my ass!" Sasuke snarled in Naruto's direct. "That asshole had his tongue halfway down my throat."

Itachi nodded understandingly. "Yes…he is definitely over anxious with the tongue, but I speak from experience when I say you are very happy about that fact when he has your cock in his mouth."

The expressions passing over Sasuke's face were comedic. Surprise, shock, and then arousal, in that order. Sasuke's jaw went slack and his gaze moved from his brother to where Naruto sat.

"Well, I'm good. What can I say?"

Itachi rolled his eyes. "What we are saying is that we both feel a strong connection to you…not the brotherly type of connection."

Sasuke blinked several times. "Huh?"

"Itachi means we want to fuck you…or have you fuck us…or some combination of the two. Geez…do I need to start running now?" Naruto shifted toward the edge of the sofa.

Sasuke licked his lips. "What?"

Itachi sat forward and tugged Sasuke's hand so that he sprawled forward across Itachi's lap. "I love you, Sasuke."

"Itachi—"

"Say the word now and I won't continue. Things will go back to the way they were. Do you want to be with us?" Itachi traced a finger down Sasuke's cheek and across to his lips. "Tell me. What do you want?"

Sasuke's eyes widened at the stroking touch and shifted to where Naruto was glancing anxiously between the two. "Naruto?"

Itachi's lips twisted upward in a smirk. "Oh…he is definitely worth his weight in gold."

"I'm not a toy."

Naruto snorted loudly. "I've got toys. If I wanted a toy, I'd go get the special box out of the closet."

Both Uchiha men glared up at Naruto. He shrugged his shoulders and widened his eyes at having both gazes on him. "What?"

"You're an idiot," muttered Sasuke.

Naruto grinned and edged closer. "Yeah…want say that again?"

Sasuke opened his mouth, fully preparing to follow through with the challenge when Naruto once again plastered his lips across his, a tongue darting forward and flicking at the roof of his mouth before retreating to leave a smug expression on Naruto's face.

"We both want you."

Itachi pulled Sasuke close so that his lips brushed his ear. "I can't promise forever because I can't see the future, but I will never make you feel like you are not welcome or wanted in our bed. We want it to be your bed too."

Itachi didn't wait for Sasuke to speak. He followed Naruto's example of action and lowered his lips for the first real kiss shared by the brothers. Their lips moved easily over each other as if they instinctively knew they belonged to each other. Kisses could explain things far better than words and Itachi's determination to put forth his case was evident.

Naruto licked his lips and snaked his arms around Sasuke so that his chest pressed to Sasuke's back. While Itachi kept Sasuke's sharp tongue occupied, Naruto set to work nibbling on the pale neck. He wasn't one to be left in the dust, especially with something he had worked so hard to bring to fruition. True, the punch and nearly broken jaw weren't part of the plan, but he was nothing, if not a master at improvising when things went off track.

Sasuke pulled away from Itachi's kiss with a gasp as Naruto's fingers darted beneath his shirt and tweaked his nipples. "Fuck!"

Naruto grinned in mid nibble. "If you insist."

"Sasuke still hasn't given us his answer, Naruto. Don't distract him." Itachi leaned forward with a smirk. "Do you want Naruto?"

Sasuke's eyes darted to Naruto's twinkling blue eyes and slightly upturned nose. "Yes."

Itachi smirked and stroked a hand down Sasuke's chest and under his shirt to stroke over the jumping muscles in his abdomen. "Do you want me?"

"Fuck, yes!" Sasuke closed his eyes in a lust filled grimace.

Naruto frowned. "This is a threesome bastard. It's all or nothing. You better remember that, because I can still kick your ass if you start trying to push me out."

Sasuke's eyes popped open and he twisted his body to glare at Naruto. "Fuck you; it would be me kicking your ass."

"Keep dreaming," grinned Naruto. "Your ass will be hurting too much for any ass kicking."

Color burst out across Sasuke's cheekbones and up his ears, turning them an attractive pink. His breath hitched and his gaze lowered to Itachi's crotch.

Naruto's grin widened to epic proportions. "He's hung…like a fucking horse."

Itachi's hand shot out and latched into Naruto's hair, forcing his neck to arch and contort at a slightly uncomfortable angle. "What the hell have you been telling him?"

"The honest to God truth…with a few slight improvisations."

Itachi sighed and lowered a hand to cup the bulge at the apex of Sasuke's thighs. "I think we are about the same size. Don't listen to Naruto about me being abnormally large."

Sasuke swallowed back a moan and arched into Itachi's hands. "I never….thought that."

Itachi gave a small grunt and shifted so that Sasuke was carefully removed from his lap. "I'll take this response as an answer to my previous question."

Sasuke gave a small whine followed by a nod. "Yes."

"Good. Shall we continue this in the bedroom? While I would love to fuck you on the couch, I think you might appreciate the comforts of a bed." Itachi stood and pulled his brother to his feet. He made a point of kissing him again as they reached their full height before leading him towards the sanctuary of their bedroom.

Naruto flopped immediately on the made bed, pulled Sasuke down, and promptly set about loosening belt and opening the flaps concealing the hard erection. He grinned into the stunned face. "I just want to make you feel good."

Sasuke opened his mouth for a retort but only a loud moan escaped. His hands clenched in the covers spread over the bed and his back arched high off the mattress. Unintelligible babble spilled forth from his lips.

Naruto grinned and began sucking firmly on the tip of Sasuke's erection, not giving the slightest bit of leeway. Sasuke was going to feel fucking good by the time they were through with him. He wanted this so much. There was something missing between him and Itachi. Sasuke was the missing piece. They say threesomes don't work, but Naruto was determined to prove them wrong.

Itachi looked on in amusement. "I told you he knew how to put that overanxious tongue to good work."

The smirk never left his lips as Itachi lowered himself to the mattress. "How does he taste?"

"Like a bastard," grinned Naruto.

"Let me try." Itachi parted his lips and extended his tongue to give the hard length braced in Naruto's hand a long stroke from base to tip. "You might be right."

Sasuke's head shot up in indignation only to fall back as Itachi began suckling on the tip while Naruto nuzzled and sucked at the heavy balls. "Fuck…shit…Itachi…Naruto—"

Naruto moved back to allow Itachi to continue while he moved to the bedside table where a bottle of lubricant was always kept at ready. He grinned widely, anxious to see how things would play out between the three of them.

He tossed the bottle on the bed directly beside Sasuke's head. "Ready to get fucked?"

"I should as you the same," panted Sasuke. "You let Itachi fuck you…why not me?"

Itachi pulled away from Sasuke's erection with a smirk. He slithered up Sasuke's body until their lips barely brushed. "Who said I was the one fucking Naruto?"

A speechless Sasuke amused Naruto greatly. He used the shock to finish divesting Sasuke of his clothing and then his own. He stroked a hand over his erection impatiently. "I'm tired of playing. We can take things slow later."

Itachi gave a final kiss to Sasuke's lips. "I suppose you are correct."

Itachi set about unbuttoning his shirt in slow and careful movements. His hands eased the shirt from his shoulders so that it pooled on the floor, quickly followed by his trousers and underwear. His lips spread in a broad smile as he eased down beside Sasuke.

"Take him, Naruto." Itachi kissed his way from Sasuke's ear to his lips. "I find myself wanting to have him inside me."

A blush spread across Naruto's cheeks and he snatched the lubricant from the bed. He liberally coated his erection, smearing the remainder on Sasuke's anus. "This is for that punch."

He pushed inside in a smooth stroke. Sasuke's muscles tightened around him but not so much to signal pain. He'd knew how to read Sasuke. The man might not be as sexually active as he and Itachi, but his ass wasn't a virgin either.

Sasuke gave a small shout that was more indignation than pain. Itachi took care of keeping him occupied with his lips covering Sasuke's while the slender body bucked on Naruto's cock. Sooner, rather than later, Sasuke was moaning and panting into Itachi's lips.

"Shit…Tachi." Naruto hunched over with Sasuke's thighs clenching around his hips. "Fuck he's gnawing my dick off."

Itachi pulled back with a smile. "Does it feel good to have Naruto inside you? He's very good."

"Fuck…yes…it feels good."

Itachi moved to straddle Sasuke's hips, his hands reaching behind to smear lubricant over Sasuke's bobbing erection. "Would you like to know what I feel like inside?"

Sasuke's erection gave a small pulse, a thick dribble of cum spurting from the tip. Naruto grinned at the sight and leaned down to nibble at Itachi's shoulder. "I'd say he definitely likes that idea."

"Hold him for me, Naruto."

Naruto's palm wrapped around Sasuke's cock, holding it steady as Itachi slid into position and then down on the shaft with a loud moan. He leaned forward to nibble on a pale shoulder, causing the shuddering body to lean against him for support. "I take it he feels good."

Itachi gave a little hiss. "Yes."

Sasuke was an incoherent mess. Each inward thrust of Naruto was punctuated by an upward slide of Itachi's hips. Their rhythm was purposefully opposing, keeping Sasuke on the edge of insane pleasure.

"Fuck…don't move so slow…fuck." Sasuke's head shifted on the pillow, his hips trying desperately to move in a quicker rhythm.

Itachi's head fell back, causing his inky hair to cascade over his shoulders in a dark waterfall. "Shit, Naruto."

Naruto pushed aside the dark locks and lowered his lips to nibble on Itachi's shoulder. "You close?"

"Very."

Naruto's hand slithered around Itachi's hips and began stroking his bobbing cock in time with his thrusts into Sasuke. Itachi in turn stepped up his rhythm to match.

The room was filled with the slap of flesh against flesh and the pants, grunts, and moans each released. Itachi's body went as taut as a pulled bow. Cum spurted from him, causing him to slump forward with a small grunt. Sasuke followed quickly, his body contracting around Naruto who in turn followed him.

A mess was created between the three as Itachi fell to the side, his chest rising and falling in rapid succession. "God—"

"Shit, Sasuke. If I'd known what a good fuck you were, I would have suggested we get together earlier." Naruto withdrew, earning a groan from Sasuke.

Limbs were sprawled over each other and Naruto nuzzled Sasuke's cheek while Itachi lay with his head pillowed on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke attempted a scowl but failed miserably. "Asshole."

"Don't antagonize him, Naruto," murmured Itachi against his brother's chest.

"Spoilsport," Naruto grumbled.

Naruto wrapped a leg around Sasuke's hips and closed his eyes. "By the way, Sasuke, if you're nice to me, I'll let you fuck me too."

"Who said I want to fuck you?" grumbled Sasuke.

"Now, children—" growled Itachi.

Sasuke's body gave a small shudder. "Itachi—"

"Hmm?"

"Did you mean it?" asked Sasuke.

Itachi smiled and gave Sasuke a small kiss above his heart. "Every word…we both did."

Naruto's head popped up and he met Sasuke's gaze. "We want you in our lives, not just an occasional fuck. We love you."

Sasuke smiled and relaxed. "Good…I don't think I could ever give this up."

Itachi smiled and linked his fingers with Naruto, both placing their joined hands over Sasuke's heart. "Neither can we."

"Game, set, match," mumbled Naruto. "Like I said, the best way to beat Sasuke is with chess maneuvers."

"That's a tennis term, you moron."

Naruto grinned and nuzzled Sasuke's cheek. "Same difference."


End file.
